Which Lies To Keep
by 1402wisegirl
Summary: "You sure about this, Malfoy?" she asked, reaching for his outstretched hand, though her brown eyes still held some uncertainty as she looked into his cool, grey ones. "As sure as I will ever be." He said, a brief flicker of sincerity flashing in his eyes. He watched silently at their joined hands as she pulled out her wand and cast the Unbreakable Vow.
1. Of truths and tinglings

**So this is my first multi chapter dramione fanfic. I have already written down four chapters and I'll be updating most probably on alternate days through this week. my tumblr's wisegirl1402 if you have any questions. read, review and enjoy!**

 **disclaimer: I don't own anything. All the wonderwork belongs to the great and powerful J.K rowling.**

Which Lies To Keep.

 **Prologue**

"Okay, Granger. I'll give you a choice. Either you leave him and save yourself and all of wizarding-kind or you stay and let everyone die; make your choice" he said smirking all the while.

"Stop smirking, it's no longer mud blood-pureblood games anymore, Malfoy and yes, I'm well-aware of my choice, thank you no need to point it out. And yes, your plan is risky…but…"

"But what? Cat got your tongue, Granger?" his smirk grew wider if that were possible.

She glared at him and continued, "It's worth it. But it's going to be suicide."

"You think I didn't consider all the ways we're possibly gonna die before solidifying the plan? I'm a Slytherin, Granger. Self-preservation's key. Give me some credit."

"I've given you all the credit, Malfoy. So if we get caught or things go wrong, I'm blaming you."

"It takes two to tango, Granger, don't give me that look, I know it's a muggle proverb." His smirk suddenly faded and he held out his hand. In that moment, he looked every bit like his father, with the poker face and unflinching stare.

"You sure about this, Malfoy?" she asked, reaching for his outstretched hand, though her brown eyes still held some uncertainty as she looked into his cool, grey ones.

"As sure as I will ever be." He said, a brief flicker of sincerity flashing in his eyes.

He watched silently at their joined hands as she pulled out her wand and cast the Unbreakable Vow.

 **Chapter 1- The beginning of it all**

"So harry, have you finished preparing for today's Potion's class? I'm pretty sure you didn't complete your homework."

"Uhh...No I didn't...I actually was very busy..."

"Stalking Malfoy? Cut him some slack harry. I don't think he has it in him to be a death eater."

"No, Hermione! I know he is one! I just need to see his mark and-"

"As you wish, harry. But don't come to me asking for help with your homework."

"I won't Hermione. I am Slughorn's favorite, remember?"

"All because you cheat."

"I don't cheat-"

"Yes you do. And don't give me that look. You and I both know what you're doing is wrong, and-"

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Perfect potty's finally done something wrong, has he?" Draco Malfoy drawled. He stood at the end of the aisle of books, alone, leaning onto the bookshelf, making the pose look...refined and...Hot...somehow, Hermione thought and then shook her head wondering _where THAT came from!_

Hermione narrowed her eyes and said, "What do you want, ferret? If you've forgotten, this is a library and your presence here is making the air deteriorate."

"Well, I could say the same for you, Granger what with your birth and all...It's a wonder the walls aren't infected of your...germs..."

Hermione glared at him. Honestly, his jibes were getting kind of old...and somehow, they didn't seem to have the same bite anymore.

Harry however, sputtered, ready to retort. He immediately stood up, eyes flashing over Malfoy's form.

"What's wrong potty? Checking me out? I know that I'm attractive but do refrain from mentally undressing me."

Harry sputtered in rage, ready to tell off Malfoy. Hermione looked at him and silenced him with a glare of hers. She said calmly, "Harry, I think Ginny was looking for you some time ago. Why don't you go check up on her? I'm sure Malfoy's here because of...prefect duties."

"Twenty points to the gryffindorks for stating the obvious. So, run along now Potter, and find your she-weasel."

Harry looked at Hermione to say something, but she cut him off, saying "I'm fine Harry...I'll be coming in a minute."

Harry nodded, shot a glare at Malfoy, and left. Hermione looked back at Malfoy. He still looked his arrogant, cocky self with that touch of "pompous ass" air around him. But now, along with all that…he also looked…broken. His eyes looked sunken in, red rimming his grey irises and there were faint scratch marks on the skin around it, like he'd been trying to claw his eyes out. His robes were covering his hands fully and he was wearing a turtleneck though light purple bruises peeked through the corners. Hmm…strange.

"You too, Granger?" he asked, the amusement clear in his eyes and voice.

Her head snapped back to his eyes. "What?" she asked, confused.

" You're checking me out too, aren't you? I would have made an exception since you're not Potty-"

"Its Potter."

"But.." he continued, moving closer to her, bringing his mouth to her ear. She shivered. He seemed to notice this. He smirked, " but love, you're just not my type."

Hermione jerked back, stumbling over her feet, before gaining her balance and turning to storm away from him. She briskly walked away and was at the end of the corridor when Malfoy called out, "Oh and Granger?"

"Prefect duties today evening. Mcgonagall's suspicious of the twin weasel's again. Meet me at the entrance of the great hall at 6".

She just nodded and left, furious at herself for how she was affected by Malfoy's..closeness.

And prefect duties in the evening?They didn't usually have duties until late at night when everyone was asleep. Something was definitely wrong.

 _6 pm in front of the great hall._

Hermione was frantically pacing in front of the closed doors, waiting for Malfoy. The whole day she had spent overthinking, as to why Malfoy would ask her to meet him under a false pretense, since they obviously didn't have prefect duties together and moreover, she had asked professor Mcgonagall, who'd confirmed her suspicions.

In her frantic pacing she'd failed to look where she was going and collided with a 6 foot wall of muscle. She stumbled back, apologizing, "oh!, I'm so sorry! I wasn't look-" she looked up. Malfoy was here.

"Malfoy."

"You seem awfully nervous Granger."

"I am not."

He moved closer to her, closer than she'd ever let anyone, or for that matter, anyone and said, "Why Granger? Does my presence affect you?"

She glared at him. His…closeness was fuzzying up her brain, merlin knew why.

She moved back, "as if your obnoxious presence would affect me."

Malfoy just smirked and turned round. He gestured her to follow and pulling out his wand, walked away.

She immediately followed(don't ask why), her hand gripping her wand tightly. They walked up to the astronomy tower IT was dark and the stars shone brightly and the sky looked beautiful. But there was something that was unsettling her. Maybe it was the fact that Malfoy, her arch enemy had brought her up here. Before she could ask him what had come into him that he had brought her up here, he mumbled," I need your help Granger".

"What?" She couldn't believe her ears.

"I know you heard me perfectly the first time. Don't make me say it again."

"But why would I help you, Malfoy?" she asked.

"Because…you would be helping yourself and your precious order and pretty potter" he said, his voice louder now that the most difficult part, asking was done.

This piqued Hermione's interest. He knew about the order? He wanted to help? He wanted to help Harry? But why ? and why was he asking her? Her head swam with questions so she chose to listen.

"I'm listening" she said.

He took a deep breath and continued, "I've known about your little resistance group since a long time, Granger. Many know."

"Many who?" she asked, already dreading the answer.

"Many of the Death Eaters, Granger." he mumbled.

"Are you?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow, making her elaborate.

"Are you a Death Eater, Malfoy?"

"Come here." he beckoned her closer, to where he was standing, in the moonlight, the light casting an eerie glow on his face. She hesitated a little, before taking a step towards him.

She clutched her wand tighter and moved towards him before she stood directly in front of him. He lifted his arm and pulled his sleeve up. There, in stark contrast to his pale skin was the dark mark. She didn't gasp. It looked dreadful. But she'd seen people die. This seemed just like a muggle tattoo in contrast to that. Unable to stop herself, she traced the dark mark with her fingers. She could feel the scratches and scars around it. She wondered whether he's tried to scratch it out.

He shivered,but didn't pull his hand away. Better to lay out all the cards before telling her everything, right?

She pulled her hand away and looked at him, her brown eyes boring into his grey ones, trying to seek out answers.

"Why?" she asked.

"A favor to return to the Dark Lord." he replied, chuckling dryly.

"Tell me everything, Malfoy."

He didn't want to. But her brown eyes gave him warmth and he told her. Everything. Of how he had been given a task. Of how he knew about the order. Of how he knew about the Horcruxes. Of how he had to kill Dumbledore and let the death eaters into Hogwarts.

She didn't say anything. She just listened, emotionless. He asked her if he could trust her on everything he'd told her.

"Yes, Malfoy of course." She said.

" Why me though?" she asked.

" Who else, Granger? You aren't called the brightest witch of our age for nothing you know."

She blushed.

"Why didn't you come sooner to us, Malfoy? You said you knew about the Order. You could've come. We could've protected you."

"He had my father, Granger. What would you have done, seeing your father, hanging in the air helplessly, at the mercy of the Dark Lord?" She didn't answer. They stood quiet in the awkward silence.

She suddenly spoke, " what now?"

For the first time since they came here, he smirked, " I have a plan."  
_

 **Ok, so that's the first chapter and we are officially up! I'll be updating on 24th at the latest again and please please please don't forget to review... my tumblr's wisegirl1402 and if you want any news on upcoming updates that's where you can contact me. Love you all guys! Don't forget to review! constructive criticism highly appreciated.**


	2. Of planning and plotting

**So here's the next chapter guys! No words said what do you think of it? Read review and enjoy.**

Chapter 2 - Of Planning and Plotting

"No. absolutely not."

"But granger listen-"

"NO MALFOY! There's no way I am agreeing to this stupid, utterly demented, suicidal plan of yours!"

"SHUT UP!" he shouted.

She shut up.

"I know granger that's its slightly risky-"

"Slightly? SLIGHTLY!" she was getting worked up now. Before she could completely blow her top, Malfoy strode forward, grabbed both her wrists and shook her to stop.

"Stop granger, and listen for once. I know it's really risky and I know you may be wondering how I came up with a plan so…selfless. But listen, I have no choice. I'm doomed whether I do the task or not.

"So? For your life, I put in jeopardy my life, Harry's life and possibly everybody else in the order?!"

"Haven't you been listening granger? Only two lives will be in jeopardy if my plan were to succeed. Yours and mine.

"You yourself said that you'll die whether you do the task or not. Then why are you bringing all these heroics in between? Is there something you're hiding Malfoy? What have you done?"

"I JUST WANT TO DO SOMETHING RIGHT FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE, ALRIGHT?!" Draco shouted, losing his temper.

She got shocked into silence at his angry outburst and immediately took two steps back, her hand tightening around her wand.

He took a step forward, hesitantly, his hand reaching towards her as if he wanted to reassure her, then faltered and fell limply to his sides, his fists clenching and unclenching.

"It's just that, I have never done...anything…right. I don't want to be mean or cruel...or evil anymore.

"You've been mean and cruel Malfoy. But you'll never be evil. You can't be."

"I just…I don't know what to do. How do I save them? My mother and my father…They're not safe...and I don't know what to do..." He dropped to his knees burying his face in his hands. He looked broken. Without meaning to, she walked forward and put a hand on his shoulder. His skin tingled where she touched him. He looked up, his pupils shining like molten silver in the moonlight.

"I'm not sure, Malfoy. Maybe…maybe we could pull it off…but…if it is for nothing we'll be doomed. And…to leave harry and Ron alone…I don't know…let me think about it okay?" she asked, the struggle clear in her eyes. He just nodded, his head still down. She awkwardly removed her hand, stepped back, and shuffled her feet, feeling uncomfortable. "I'll just go then. Take care Malfoy", she mumbled and backed off, turning to leave.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled.

She whipped her head around. "What did you just say?"

"I'm sorry." he repeated, looking up, his eyes blank.

She stood there shell-shocked, not knowing what to do. Draco Malfoy, apologizing? That was…unheard of. Maybe she was seeing things. Or hearing things.

"I'm sorry, granger. For…" he made a vague gesture.

"I…I…I have to go. I h-have to…I'm late." she stuttered. Turning back, she scurried off, her brain still trying to understand _what the hell just happened? Was Malfoy being…nice?_

" _You have disappointed me, Draco. I thought you were a clever one; your rather ingenious plan to lead our troops into battle had me…excited. But I'm afraid, with the progress you've made; the plan will just have to be…scrapped. And I suppose, you shall also be scrapped."_

" _My lord, please I can do it just give me some more time, I'll complete it by then, please."_

" _Well, Draco, I could give you a week perhaps, but I think you'll need a little more motivation."_

 _Voldemort moved aside. Behind his long black robes lay a broken, misshapen bushy haired form, sinking in a pool of blood._

" _Granger?" he managed to choke out. What the hell was she doing here? And all that blood…was it hers? He felt sick looking at her._

 _He couldn't move, couldn't speak._

" _It's a wonder, Draco what stray thoughts can reveal…I guess I have no use for you now. But…I'm still willing to pardon you, for your fascination with this particular muggleborn…if you open the doors to Hogwarts…in a week…if you don't..."_

 _A flash of green hit her body and the next moment, her vacant eyes were staring up at him. He remembered screaming himself hoarse, from the pain as Voldemort cast crucio after crucio at him, and through the blood and tears, he could still see her, her golden-brown eyes, the light in them gone…_

Draco jerked awake, sweating profusely, breathing heavily. He scrambled out of his bed, almost falling on his face in the process. He stumbled out of the dorm, out the common room, the dungeons suddenly making him feel suffocated and claustrophobic.

He broke into a run, not knowing where he was going, just somewhere away from the cold dungeon, from all things black, green, red…things that reminded him of his nightmares, his task, his punishment, her.

The cold air hit his face; the gentle waves lapped at the shore, the splashing sounded rhythmic to him. An owl hooted at a distance and from somewhere deep below the lake, the faint music of the siren's song rang.

The lake was his favourite place to come to. There was nobody there, usually, and especially at was just him and his reflection, rippling in the water, and maybe the giant squid sometimes, for company. Though it generally left him alone.

Draco Malfoy always liked doing things alone. He liked being alone. Then why the hell had he asked for granger's help? Bloody granger with her bushy brown hair and a permanent swot like air about her. Why her of all people?

 _Because maybe she is the only one who can understand you, help you,_ his reflection seemed to say.

Help him, her? She wouldn't help him. The incident at the astronomy tower was proof enough. He had apologized to the m-…aarrrggghhh! He couldn't even bring himself to say the m-word anymore.

 _She'll come around. You don't expect her to forgive you so easily right? After how you've treated her, these past five years? She is having to choose between people who've been her family, and you, who's been your mortal enemy the moment he met her. Give her some time._ Why did his reflection have to be so damn logical?

He threw a stone into the water, breaking his reflection into a thousand tiny pieces.

 _Broken, just like you._

He trudged back to the dormitory, thoughts of broken forms and vacant eyes haunting his mind, and he stayed awake the whole night, the stench of death from his nightmares hanging in the air.

Hermione turned over in her bed, restless. Every time she closed her eyes, she would see Malfoy, kneeling in front of her, crying, shaking, shivering, and then apologizing. What a turn of events. Though that would be a major understatement. Half the time she wondered whether that was just a hallucination. She didn't know what to believe, whom to believe anymore.

What Malfoy was asking of her was, impossible. She couldn't…she shouldn't betray her friends, the order like that! And at any rate, the order needed her, her friends needed her.

 _Oh, they may, but you don't. How they underestimate you. You may be better than all of them, but they still treat you like a child. And Harry? And Ron? They just use you for everything. Nobody asks you for your opinion do they? You have to save their sorry arses each time._

 _But what about Malfoy?_ Her mind argued back. _What has he ever done for you? HE's never treated you properly, he calls you a mudblood, and is generally mean to you all the time. Why should you agree to help him? What if he's just using you to get what he wants? He probably is actually doing that. He definitely has more reason._

 _But he wasn't lying. He knew about the horcruxes damnit, and also the order. He knew that Snape was a double agent. And his...task…,_ Hermione shuddered thinking about it.

 _His words had a ring of truth in them. What if he actually was telling you the truth? Well, only one way to find out I guess._

She tossed and turned a bit more before falling into a troubled sleep, thinking about how she would confront Malfoy tomorrow, unaware that someone down in the slytherin dungeons was having the same problem.

 **You guys are pretty smart, so I'm sure you might've already discovered what the plan's gonna be...review in the err…review box and I'll give you the warm/hot/cold reaction. Love you guys and don't forget to review. I have a Tumblr page where I am 1402wisegirl. For updates on when I'll be updating the chapter, follow me there. Okay, bye and enjoy all! Don't forget to review though!**


	3. Of confrontations and confirmations

**Hey guys! Long time no see..I'm so sorry..I think I've updated a little late..sorry ..all studies and stuff.. busy busy..no time to type this all down..but anyways this is chapter #3 confrontations and confirmations. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review!**

Chapter #3- Confrontations and confirmations

The next day passed uneventfully for both Draco and Hermione, what with all their individual planning and plotting going on.

Hermione had decided, she would confront Malfoy only after her plan to get the truth out of him was foolproof. He was a bloody Slytherin and if she just charged in like that, he would look through her façade right away.

She could tell him that she didn't want to get involved in his plan to get him aggravated and say things to increase his anger and then strike...or she could just target something of his that was important to him, something that made him vulnerable, something that was closer to what she wanted to know. Something that could throw his guard off easily, so that she could just...get in there...and get what she wanted. **(A/n: that actually sounded better in my head.)**

But what did Draco Malfoy care about most? Himself? Definitely, but nothing she threatened using him as bait, could...bait him. Damn, her thoughts seemed to have started making no sense.

Draco Malfoy. What did he care about most? More than himself? His parents? Maybe. It was worth a shot. But how could she use his parents against him to aggravate him? Guess she just had to wing it and pray to Merlin to not screw this up.

Draco thought of approaching her the next day. He even had the perfect opportunity, seeing that half the time she was alone in the library, reading the pages off of some book.

But why should he approach her? He had done everything he could. It was beneath him to approach her, a mud- _muggleborn_ he corrected himself; it was beneath him to approach her and beg. If anything, she had to acknowledge how great his idea was. After all, she was... _justamuggleborn._

 _A muggleborn witch, the brightest witch of her age you said so yourself, remember? A muggleborn witch who confuses the hell out of you, and makes you question everything you ever believed in._ his mind chided.

 _SHUT UP!_ He shouted back.

A group of first year Ravenclaws scurried away, terrified. Shit. Guess he'd said that aloud.

Face set in a scowl; he decided to go to the library. Might as well do some reading up about that damned cabinet.

Of course he would meet granger there. HE was such an idiot. He should've known he would meet her here. This was her…area. _Territory._ Such an idiot.

So she was standing in front of him now, fidgeting, shifting from one foot to another, her eyes shifting their gaze from his eyes to his chest, then down to the ground, then the books around them and then back to his eyes.

To his credit, he wasn't fidgeting but he might as well have been. The whole situation was awkward and uncomfortable. They were both waiting for the other to say something.

How was he going to ask her? Of course he wasn't going to. If she had anything to say to him, she would. Maybe he should just walk past her. Yes that would be good. Anything to get out of…here.

He moved to stride past her, but her hand immediately gripped his left arm, right over his…Mark. He hissed loudly making her drop her hand immediately. He glared at her. She held his gaze…or glare you could say, and held his left arm again, making sure to just encircle his wrist. She pulled him behind her, making their way around numerous bookshelves and aisles that he didn't even know existed. When they reached the end of the library, she immediately cast silencing charms and repelling charms in quick succession all along the corridor they were standing in. Then she pulled up his sleeve, much to his chagrin; HE glared at her even harder as he tried to pull his sleeve down and move away from her. But her grip was like a vice and he fell silent when she started glaring back at him commanding him to stay still. He didn't like being commanded around at all, but he kept his mouth shut.

She cast a spell he didn't recognize on the skin around his mark. HE jerked his hand back as the skin around his mark tingled and stung a little; but as soon as it had started stinging, it started soothing down.

"Quit overreacting. It's just healing the broken skin." She said.

"I didn't ask for your help."

"You didn't have to. Your face very clearly shows that you desperately need It.", before he could retort, she cast a cooling charm on his arm; the gasp of relief escaped his lips before he could help it. The skin around the mark…looked normal now. Not red and prickly and inflamed like it had earlier. The mark still looked ugly though. He quickly cast a disillusionment charm on it and looked up. Granger had that stupid smug smile on her face that she often made when she knew she had answered right in class.

"What do you want, Granger?"

"I thought it was you that wanted something, Malfoy?"

"I did. I offered you a deal Granger. Now its your wish Granger, if you wish to partake.I have told you all there is to tell and have offered you all that there is to offer."

"Of course Malfoy.I just have one question. How would death eater daddy feel about this?"

What? Did she just?-

" What granger?"

"I believe you heard me the first time, Malfoy. I said, how would poor Death eater daddy feel about this, his pretty pureblood son fraternizing with the enemy, your father Lucius malfoy, the cruel, evil, bigoted, death eater extraord-"

"Shut. Up."

"What's wrong,Malfoy? I think I asked a sensible question. What would your dear father feel about your…betrayal? Poor poor daddy…being abandoned by his only son..and what about poor mommy? Narcissa Malfoy…a complete coward that she couldn't stand up agai-"

He'd had enough. He grasped her shoulders roughly and lifted her by them, pushing her into the bookshelf behind her. She whimpered as her spine made harsh contact with the hard books behind her.

"You finish that sentence Granger and I'll show you what real pain is."

"Oh really, Malfoy? What are you going to do, huh? Crucio me? Why don't you try? Then an Avada and poof, Draco malfoy turns out to be exactly like his spineless father."

She…had crossed all limits. His hand suddenly grabbed her throat and pushed her even further up. Her toes were just touching the tip of the ground now, and her face was turning paler by the second.

"HOW DARE YOU!? YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING YOU STUPID BINT? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT THEN LIKE THAT WITH THAT FILTHY MOUTH OF YOURS?!"

There was a flash of panic in her eyes as she clawed at his hand trying to gain support. Then suddenly she smirked. His smirk. Before he could realize that he had left her wand hand free in a bid to choke her, she had the tip of her wand pointed at his temple, digging in slightly.

"Legilimens."

 **Ooooooh! Bet you guys saw that coming..sorry for the cliffy…but I'll make it upto you guys I promise. Next chapter's gonna be loads of fun to write..still a little on the angst side..but we'll be getting to the romance soon enough. Keep patient….** _ **sabr rakhiye**_ **(that's hindi for be patient actually.) As a random side note I would like to say that I've decided to write a series of oneshots (Dramione, of course..like duh.) based on English songs that I like. But here's the fun part..You get to choose which song! Here's the first three options for this month-**

 **Small Doses- Bebe Rexha**

 **Now or Never- Halsey.**

 **My type- Chainsmokers ft. Emily warren.**

 **So that's it for this week and I'll be expecting those requests..constructive criticism appreciated..as long as you're not bein plain mean..but then you're all just too sweet to be rude, na? check out my blog on tumblr- 1402wisegirl for updates and please, please,please don't forget to review . Over and out.**


	4. Of stupidity and sectumsempra

**Hey guys! Sorry I updated late this time. School's been so hectic and all and I've been so busy. But now I shall not keep any of you waiting. Here's to chapter 4!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4- Stupidity and Sectumsempra**

He could feel her going through his thoughts. HIS THOUGHTS! It felt like she'd done some kind of freezing charm on him; he couldn't move, couldn't speak, and couldn't do anything, except watch as she played out his life in front of him. Watch all those painful memories all over again.

She skimmed through first and second year, pausing once at that time; he'd called her a mudblood for the first time. He felt rage, jealousy...and regret at that point of time. Now, she could feel it too. He didn't want her to. He wanted to push her away and make her stay the fuck away from his thoughts and feelings. But here she was in his mind, literally. He tried pushing her out. Something wavered, but she was still there. Merlin, her magic was strong. But he could do it. He just had to try the same thing, harder again.

By now she'd reached fourth year. He tried not to think of anything in particular but she'd almost immediately found the Yule ball memory, how he'd gaped at her openly and how blaize had teased him endlessly about fancying her.

He pushed again. Another jerk. Just two more times and she'd be out. Probably.

She reached sixth year. She saw his memories with the cabinet, his marking, his father, his mother's pain. No, no, no, no. Not these. Never these. With a jolt he realized what she was searching for. Truth. No, she couldn't see them, not the nightmare. Shit. He was such an idiot. He shouldn't have thought that; she was seeing it right now.

No, no way could he relive it. With a shout, he managed to push her away. But not before he had _and she had_ managed to see herself, at the mercy of the dark lord, and him screaming.

She looked horror struck at him; her mind was still processing what all she'd just seen.

"Happy now, mudblood? You know the truth now. You know everything. What're you going to do about it?"

He pushed her by the shoulders into the bookshelf again. He'd loosened his grip on her during her onslaught. She cried out.

"Let's set one thing straight mudblood. You may have seen everything I've been through _,_ but you'll never know what exactly I've been through, or what I've become because of it. So don't…" his hands gripped her wrists, "Even..." he clasped them tighter, "Try."

"And...Stay the fuck away from me...because if you come around nosing around in business that isn't yours…you can't even start to fathom the ways I can fuck you up...real bad." He let go of her hands, and just...left.

At the end of the corridor, just before leaving he paused, tilted his head and said, "And the deal's off. No use of stupid mud bloods like you anyway. Watch yourself or I'll obliviate you before you even think of telling potty or weasel." And he left. Only her heavy breaths and his musky cologne hung in the air.

Shit. She'd really been stupid, hadn't she? Hermione granger, the brightest witch of her age, had done something stupid. Monumentally stupid.

How could she have done something so dim-witted? Death eater or not, Draco Malfoy was a human being, like her. And no matter how much a bully he'd been, he had his own privacy. And she'd just barged in without his consent. Of course he'd be furious. If she'd been in his place, she would probably have hexed his balls off. But he hadn't _._

 _Cause you don't have balls_ her thoughts snickered. Merlin, she was pathetic. Back to topic. He had left her alone. Did this mean he was being sincere or was he just biding his time to get back at her when she was equally vulnerable?

 _Maybe the latter. But he'd been telling the truth all along hadn't he? Does that mean he's not as mean as she thought he was?_

 _Of course he's mean. He still calls you a mudblood._

 _Yeah, but that was because he was defending himself, from you. After you literally pried open his mind. It was…justified._

 _But he's Malfoy!_

 _So? That's reason enough to invade his privacy? Ugghhh...why am I such a Gryffindor, lugging this heavy sense of morality around; I'm sure Malfoy wouldn't have been feeling this guilty had he done it to her._

 _But...he didn't. He didn't need to. I didn't have any earth-shattering confessions to make to him did I?_

 _Focus Hermione! You need to set things right; go and apologize to him and though you can't undo what you just did, offer him something in redemption: a Gryffindor's loyalty. Your loyalty._

 _To a snake? No thanks._

Unable to stand the turmoil going on and on in her head, she started banging her head against the bedside table.

"Stupid Malfoy, stupid me, stupid Harry, stupid Malfoy, stupid Dumbledore, stupid EVERYTHING!" she screamed.

"Hermione?" a voice spoke.

She jumped up. "Ginny? GINNY! What are you doing here?!"

"I should be asking you that. I didn't see you...or harry at breakfast. Something wrong?"

"Wait...harry wasn't at breakfast?"

"So you too don't know where he is?"

"No. I haven't seen anybody since I woke up. I've been here…just here."

"Uhuh….why does it feel like you're hiding something from me 'Mione?"

"I'm not! I've been here…all day…uh...reading! This transfiguration needs so much extra reading, you know."

"So you didn't go to the library?"

Shit. Ginny must've seen her. Did she...see everything? But the silencing and repelling charms...Realizing she was taking too much time, she responded.

"I did! I mean, I went to the library to get this supplement for the assignment."

"Hermione, stop. We both know you're a terrible liar. You met malfoy there, didn't you?"

Shit. Ginny had most definitely seen her. Now she was screwed. What if she told harry and Ron? Shit, shit, shit…

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted.

"Huh?.." she snapped out of her mental cursing.

"Listen. You can tell me anything, Okay?"

"I doubt it" she muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I know you're hiding your you-know-what with Malfoy."

"What? You-know-what? What's that?"

"Really Hermione, you're going to make me say it?..Fine…I know that you're in a relationship with Malfoy."

If Hermione had been drinking something, she would've spit it all over Ginny's face. Now she sat there sputtering and coughing in disbelief.

"What! ME and…*cough* MALFOY! You do know who you're talking about right?! Me and him? I don't even remotely like that...that cruel, egotistical stuck-up prat! He's my enemy! Don't you remember all the names he's called me since the time he knew I was muggleborn?"

"Haven't you heard of that saying 'opposites attract'?" Ginny was bouncing on the bed now, like she always did when she heard a scandalous secret or what she considered one.

"Look Ginny, there's nothing going on between me and Malfoy, alright? I was just helping him with…stuff."

"Uhuh…I know which kind of stuff you're really helping him out with" at Hermione's glare she amended, "Look 'mione, I'm not judging you okay? Granted malfoy is a prat, but he a good-looking one at least. And anyways, I kind of understand what you're going through after all."

"What ever Ginny. It's just something…I can't tell you right now okay? I promise I'll tell you, just...not now." _Because there's nothing to tell._

"Okay and remember Hermione, you can always talk to me okay? I can understand what you're going through right now."

She merely grunted, and got up, the conversation making her too uncomfortable to continue anymore. _Maybe I should go and find malfoy. Great, from the lion's den to the snake's pit. Just great._

No matter how disgruntled she felt, she knew she had to go and apologize to him. She may have done something wrong but she was not a bad person. She just nodded, gave a stiff smile to Ginny and left, hoping…and not hoping to run into malfoy.

She stepped out of the common room and bumped hard into…harry.

"Harry! There you are…Ginny's been-"

"No time…give me your potions textbook now!"

"What? Why? What's-"

"Hit malfoy with a curse...this one-"

The breath got knocked out of her when she heard the words "Malfoy" and 'curse'. She'd just seen him, hadn't she? Of course he was fine, he had to be.

"'Mione!"

"Huh…Harry! Wait…"She ran back into the common room, snatched Ron's textbook from him, leaving him puzzled.

"Here take this." she handed Ron's book to him.

He looked inside. "Roonil waslib?"

"We can't do anything about it! There's no time. Hurry!"

He gave her a grateful smile and rushed away.

" _Sectumsempra. For enemies."_ She stood there in the corridor her knees threatening to buckle under her as she thought of everything that had happened.

 _When did everything get so complicated?_

* * *

 ** _Sorry again guys...I updated so late...and this chapter's a kind of filler actually..and i know there was a lot of angsty dramione..but this time next week we'll be getting into the REAL story with a lot of dramione...any ideas? i'm still writing chapter 5 so any of your suggestions shall be taken into serious consideration ...so read,review and enjoy! (please review ;) )_**

 _a small sneak peek, because i kinda felt like it:_

* * *

 _She looked up. He was awake, but his eyes, they had no life in them._

 _"Gr..anger?"_

 _"Yes, Malf-...Draco?"_

 _"Come here to finish me off sweetheart?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"First you-...then sc...arhead..fine thing you did right?"_

* * *

 _Her fingers brushed his palm and she got up. His eyes still looked a little dead, but she could see the old spark in them. she could see a little of the old Malfoy in them. she didn't know whether that was a good or a bad thing._


End file.
